Far Cry 3 Animals
In Far Cry 3 the developers have ensured that the world is a living environment, meaning that animals will not just be hunted, they will hunt you. Far Cry 3 incorporates a stealth mechanic for animals. Unlike in Far Cry 2, predators are present, and these animals will interact dynamically with the others on the island; for instance, if a deer is spotted by a tiger, the tiger will go in for the kill. List of Animals * Asian Black Bear ' :''The Asian black bear is commonly found eating fruits, grass, and herbs, but it happens to be the most dangerous animal on the island. It can be found in caves, near rivers or in the jungle. It has very powerful attack and tough body. To kill a bear, you need strong weapons, preferably firearms. Alternatively, if you have unlocked the Shredder signature Vector .45 ACP, you can spray the bear on full auto to kill it in seconds. To lure a bear, you need a deer corpse. * 'Asian Tapir ' :The tapir is a native animal that lives in woodland or wetland. They are often mistaken for pigs, because they are similar in terms of body shape and behaviour, but can be identified by their elephant-like trunk. They also move faster than pigs. * 'Bat ' :Cannot be skinned or looted. * 'Bird of Paradise ' :These curious looking birds are often found in the jungle. They will fly away when scared. Killing them before they fly away will bring you more advantages. Cannot be skinned or looted. *Black Eagle ' :''Cannot be skinned or looted. * Boar ' :''The boar can be easily distinguished from a regular pig by its long tusks; they roam the woodlands and/or plains. They try to avoid people, but when they feel threatened, they will attack. The boar is a good bait for leopards. ::"Hope you aren't kosher, because boars are the primary food source on Rook Island." * 'Buffalo ' :Wild buffalo can be found near water. Normally, they are peaceful animals, but if they are annoyed, it's very hard to escape their attack. Since they are so tough, a powerful weapon is required to kill them. Buffalo corpses can be used to lure tigers. * 'Bull Shark ' :The Bull Shark is the most dangerous shark in the world. They get agitated and move faster when they smell their prey. As most guns do not work in water, you will face certain death if you meet several sharks when swimming. It is said that diving into deeper water can temporarily avoid this dangerous animal. This shark is found in water surrounding both islands, and is even able to swim upstream when food is scarce. They can also be found circling coral reefs. * 'Cassowary ' :The cassowary is a huge bird living in the jungle. These big birds are very dangerous if they are offended. A cassowary's talons are razor sharp, and extremely deadly. However it seems that they can't take too many bullets, after all it's only a bird. * 'Chicken ' :Cannot be skinned or looted. ::"Chicken is chicken. You'd have to be from some backwater like Canada to not know what chicken is. And chicken is un-American. Us true patriots eat only 100% U.S.A Kobe beef." * 'Coral Reef Fish ' :Cannot be skinned or looted. ::"There were numerous species of fish found in the coral reefs around Rook Island before the Japanese nuclear power plant meltdowns. Now those left-wing pinkos will have you believe that they're not safe to eat. Well I eat the buggers all the time and I'm fine. Fin. Fi. F." * 'Crab ' :Cannot be skinned or looted. ::"Don't eat the crab. Raw shellfish could kill you." * '''Crow :The Rakyat consider crows to be the harbingers of misfortune. * Deer ' :''Deer are fast and easily frightened. Approach them using stealth, and attack them using the bow to strike from long range and avoid alerting the entire herd. A deer corpse is a good lure/bait for bears. * 'Dingo ' :Dingoes lives in woodlands and plains. They won't harm people if they are left alone. When attacked by dingoes, an automatic weapon is useful since they move very fast. They also enjoy carrion, so a nice fat pig corpse will be tasty treat for them. * 'Galapagos Tortoise ' :The Giant tortoise is the biggest tortoise on the island. Its shell can protect it from arrows and small calibre firearms, so fire weapons, large calibre firearms, or a couple machetes to the front of it where there is no shell is necessary to kill it. * '''Goat :Goats have been on Rook Island for as long as people can remember and are used for food, clothing and more. Islanders consider Goat theft a serious offence and shin anyone who commits this crime. Goat loving, however, is condoned as long as you hoof it after. Get it? hoof it? Come on, can't an old man have a little fun with animals. * Jellyfish ' :''Cannot be skinned or looted. ::"The screams through the night. The hot air of explosions shaking the treetops. The bodies. Some faceless. They were only following orders." * 'Komodo Dragon ' :Komodo Dragons are native lizards found in plains or near beaches. They feed on carrion and, even though they seems passive, getting too close is dangerous. To kill this giant lizard, a powerful weapon is necessary. Goat meat has proven to be good bait for this animal. :"The komodo is a predator that preys on everything from birds to deer. Getting bitten by a komodo dragon is both painful and dangerous due to numerous pathogens found in their saliva, as opposed to the numerous septic pathogens found in my ex-wife's, which only result in temporary paralysis and not sweet merciful death." * 'Leopard ' :Leopards are masters of stealth. They live in woodland or mountains. They always approach quietly and attack at high speed, so it is the best to use a fully automatic weapon to tackle them. When hunting for leopards, deer corpses will be good lures. If you spot one from far away that hasn't noticed you, a quick M-700 shot to the head of it will kill it instantly. * 'Macaque ' :The macaque lives in the jungle but some are also kept as pets. This passive animal will flee if you are too close. * '''Manta Ray Vaas Island Trailer :The Manta Ray is found in deep sea. It poses no danger to humans, but it is also impossible to hunt. You can shoot it from the shore. Cannot be skinned or looted. * Moray Eel ' :''The Moray Eel stays within the coral reef. When it attacks, it will grab the prey and drown it instead of biting it. If you find an eel when you are outside the water, you'd better shoot it before jumping in. Cannot be skinned or looted. * 'Pig ' :Pork is not nearly as popular as boar on Rook Island, but pigs are much easier to take down. Just don't tell John McCain. He's been looking for pork for years and the man's hungry. * 'Rabid Dog ' :Rabid Dogs are sick, literally. They appear on scrubland or near civilization, and can be distinguished from dingoes by their gruesome appearance. These dogs are very aggressive, and will attack anything that moves. If you meet a group of Rabid Dogs, you should better have a powerful weapon in hand. * '''Rat :Cannot be skinned or looted. * River Fish ' :''Cannot be skinned or looted. ::"Rook is teaming with freshwater river fish. Some are tastier than others, but you can eat pretty much all of them. My father always told me, "Give a man fish and he eats for a day, teach a man how to fish and he eats forever." Or maybe it was, "Stay in the corner or I'm coming over there again." Anyway, something like that." * 'Crocodile ' :Saltwater crocodiles are found spread through rivers and lake areas. They are skilled in ambush and camouflage. Most of the time they remain quiet and alert, so you could be surprised by a sudden wide open mouth full of sharp 'teeth if you are not careful when stepping into rivers or lakes. A medium calibre firearm is enough to take down a croc at range, but if you get caught, a quick counter-attack with a machete is your only hope. Be aware that crocodiles will try to ambush you lurking in groups of lotus floating in the rivers, look carefully to them to discover the predator. :"Crocodiles are responsible for most of the animal-related deaths on Rook, because there's this coming-of-age ritual where young men have to tap a crocodile on the snout with a stick. Reminds me of Thursday nights with my ex-wife." * 'Sea Turtle ' :Sea turtles can be found resting on beaches or swimming in the ocean surrounding the island. Coral reefs are hotspots for these majestic reptiles. * 'Seagull ' :Cannot be skinned or looted. ::"Every night I watch the skies from inside my bunker. They'll come back. If I watch they'll come. I can hear their voices from the sky. Calling out my name. There's the ridge. The guns in the jungle. Screaming. Smoke. The blood. All over my hands." * 'Snake ' :Cannot be skinned or looted. ::"There are few creatures Rook Island natives despise more then snakes. They are considered unclean and eating them is taboo. Rook Island snake venom was used by the CIA in the 1950's to extract secrets from Russian scientists and also as a good alternative to vermouth in martinis." * [[Sumatran Tiger|'''Sumatran Tiger]]' ' :Tigers are the second most dangerous animals on the island before Asian Black Bears. Tigers are highly aggressive and it is advised not to approach them unless for crafting. Tigers are often see hunting other animals (Buffaloes mostly), as for killing tigers a powerful weapon is needed (shotguns are useful). To lure a tiger Buffalo corpses are good baits. * Vulture ' :''Vultures are the scavengers of the island. They may appear in any place with fresh or not so fresh meat. They will fly away if they get scared. To hunt them, a long range shot before they take off would be a good choice. Path of the Hunter animals Several unique animals also appear in special Path of the Hunter side quests. These animals are variations on some of the regular animals that live on the islands, usually displaying a special colour or other identifying mark(s) that sets them apart. There is only one of each of these animals, and they will only ever be found during the corresponding Path of the Hunter quest. They are also much more dangerous than their regular counterparts, being harder to kill and more aggressive, a problem compounded by the fact that most must be killed with just a Recurve Bow and regular arrows. Killing and skinning these animals allows the player to craft the largest upgrade for the games various storage items. * '''Black Panther, to craft the Extended Syringe Kit. :The Black Panther is a nimble opponent and a fair bit stronger and more deadly than a leopard. * White Belly Tapir, to craft the Extended Munitions Pouch. :The only rare prey animal. * Blood Komodo Dragon, to craft the Extended Grenade Pouch. ::"One of the most disturbing creatures on Rook Island is a komodo dragon with a strange defect that causes its saliva to run like blood. I'm calling it now, this will become the next sensational house pet when people get bored of pythons." * Golden Tiger, to craft the Extended Ammo Pouch. ::"Few animals are more rare, or more dangerous, than a golden Sumatran tiger. The hide of this creature will sell faster than the Russian government." * Maneater, to craft the Extended Arrow Quiver. ::"Rook fishermen speak of a bull shark with a taste for human flesh. None who set out to catch it were seen again, but one man did manage to get a hook into the monster's mouth before being slowly devoured. Probably should have stayed in bed that day." Note: All of the above should be killed with a bow and normal arrows. * Undying Bear, to craft the Extended Loot Rucksack (needs to be killed with a shotgun). ::"There are rumours of a large bear on Rook Island that cannot be killed. Some say it is covered in scars from those who tried to kill it... and failed. Others claim that the scars come from eczema. You be the judge." * One Horn buffalo, to craft the Extended Wallet (needs to be killed with a shotgun). ::"I've heard about a native buffalo so fierce that it rammed a tiger, causing one of its horns to break off and embed itself into the shocked feline. Talk about overkill." * Yellow Neck Cassowary, to craft Extended Fuel Sling (needs to be killed with a sniper rifle). * Albino Crocodile, nothing to craft (needs to be killed with machete). Predator's Pack animals The exclusive Predator's Pack includes the following animals: Poema * Red-headed Vulture ' * 'Thylacine (Tasmanian Tiger) * 'White Tiger ' * 'Mountain Lion ' : : : : :These nocturnal creatures are native to the Americas. Some islanders say that they were imported by a rich hunter who was bored with the local wildlife but intelligence indicates that he tried to import a couple of cougars from Texas and was taken literally. Hunting Tips * Most animals will get scared easily and will run away. One should move quietly when hunting them. * On the other side, animals marked as aggressive, such as cassowaries, buffalo, boar, will often choose not to flee, but to attack. Caution should be taken when hunting these animals, as some predators in Far Cry 3 can kill you in seconds, and even more caution should be taken when you know other predators are nearby, as a group of animals could kill you very quickly. These animals can be identified by tagging them with your scope or camera, which will mark them with a fangs icon. * It is never a bad idea to use a Hunter's Instinct syringe when facing a predator, as it will reveal the location of the animal. This is especially useful when hunting the rare animals. * At most enemy-occupied outposts, there are predators locked in bamboo cages. Shooting the cage will free the animal and, until the guards manage to shoot it dead, it will attack the enemies within the compound. Some animals, like the tiger, can be devastating, and may kill most or all of the enemies in the outpost. The action of releasing the animal does not count as being detected, and the Outpost will count as completed if the animal kills all of the guards: sometimes Jason can get full credit for completing an Outpost without alerts simply by shooting the cage with a silenced weapon and waiting. ** The distraction created by the rampaging animal can also be used to your advantage, allowing you to shoot the defenders without being noticed. ** Just remember that if the predators are still alive by the time you take over that outpost, it will still be alive and around after the cutscene, so you still need to kill it afterwards. Sources ru:Животные Far Cry 3 Category:Far Cry 3 Animals Category:Animals Category:Far Cry 3